


Fixing

by Annwyd



Series: Repurposed [3]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annwyd/pseuds/Annwyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin makes Archer hers at last. It's as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing

He swept the last of the shards of glass into the dustpan without any flourish. With that, Archer finished cleaning up the remains of the lamp he had knocked over, and he straightened up to pour the debris into the wastebasket. As he did, he caught a glimpse of himself in the nearby mirror. He was still shirtless, and behind him, Rin stood with the blush lingering on her cheeks.

How had it come to this? Why was he half-naked in an apartment in London, cleaning up a broken lamp at the orders of Rin Tohsaka?

Well, there was no question why he was doing it at the orders of Rin Tohsaka. Once she had been the girl who summoned him from the Throne of Heroes, an awkward but imperious would-be princess struggling not to bow down under the weight of her own loneliness. Now she was the woman who called him from the spaces between reality after the Throne of Heroes cast him aside, a satisfied and no longer lonely magus who still managed to be just awkward enough to need him. Either way, he'd done one impossible thing for her already--he'd chosen to die saving her alone instead of staying on as a hero who fought the shadow. So anything else she asked of him couldn't be impossible.

It was just strange that what she'd asked of him, now that they'd reestablished a bond like that of a Master and a Servant, was to become her lover.

Archer set down the brush and the dustpan on the nearest table. Now he had nowhere to look but back at Rin, her hands clenched into fists at her sides, her gaze slightly downcast, her cheeks still red. "We've got no need to do this if you don't want, Rin," he finally said. "We are already connected as Master and Servant, so--"

"Stupid Archer!" It was amazing how fast she was sometimes. He barely even saw her move before her shoe was flying at his head.

He caught it anyway. "Jeez, I should stop letting you wear shoes inside the house if you're going to use them like this, Rin," he chided her. He had to chide her or he'd go crazy from the look on her face: her eyes flashing with indignation even as concern curled her mouth down. What was she worried about? More than anything he wanted to soothe whatever those fears were until she could smile without reservation.

It was strange to want things like that, but somehow being at Rin's side made it happen. He'd chosen to be her Archer instead of the world's hero for once, even if he wasn't entirely comfortable with that decision, and even if he wasn't too sure what that entailed just yet, she wouldn't let him forget it--

"Who said you could tell me what I can and can't wear?" She jutted her chin out and glared at him.

None of that meant she'd _listen_ to him, though.

"If I have to take off my shoes inside," Rin continued, now with a gleam in her eyes, "then you have to take off your shirt inside. I like you like this, Archer!"

Her blush was brightening. Beneath the old scar on his chest, he felt his heart quicken. "I can't do that, Rin," he nevertheless said with a serious face.

"Why not?!"

"We only have so many lamps. If you're going to faint every time I take off my shirt and make me knock one over when I catch you, I should stay clothed."

Her remaining shoe flew at him. This time, he didn't have the free hands to catch it; it bounced off his head.

"Ah, Archer, are you okay?" And then she was dashing forward and reaching for him. Her hand was on his head, stroking his temple.

He somehow quieted his breath. "Rin..."

She leaned forward almost absently, resting her head against his chest. "Yes?"

"If doing this really troubles you, it's all right." He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "I don't mind only kissing you. I don't mind only stroking your hair. I don't--"

Rin balled up her fist and punched him uselessly in the stomach. "Stupid Archer," she said again, but this time it was a sullen murmur. " _I_ mind only kissing you! It's really driving me crazy that I haven't completely made you mine."

"You have," he said softly.

"Then prove it," she said. "Put it in me, okay, Archer?" She opened her fist in order to press her palm to his chest. "Um, if you want to. But you have to be gentle or I'll kill you."

He tried to laugh, but with her touching him like that, it came out a little ragged.

She looked up at him quickly. "Oh, do I turn you up, Archer?"

"It's 'turn you on,' Rin."

"Don't tell me I'm saying something about sex wrong!" She punched him again. "That's completely unromantic and makes me not want to--"

She wanted to, though. Her cheeks were still flushed and she was still leaning against him and there was longing in her eyes, so he finally gave in, grabbed her wrists, leaned down, and covered her mouth up with his.

Rin made a little noise of surprise that quickly became a sigh. Archer didn't know much about what he wanted, but he wanted to keep hearing noises like that from Rin. He slid his hand around her waist and undid the clasp of her skirt, so it fell in a rustling heap around her feet. She was still kissing him, so she couldn't cry out in outrage.

He felt her start to draw away to do just that, so before he could doubt himself, he bit down lightly on her lower lip. So instead of pulling away, she shivered a little and leaned up to meet him.

_She wants this. She wants me._

The thought fluttered through his head and suddenly it was all he could do to wrap his arms around her and pull her close. He broke the kiss for that. "I guess you do turn me on," he murmured.

"I'd be mad if I didn't," she mumbled into his chest. After a few moments, she spoke again. "Archer, are you going to rip off the rest of my clothes? My shirt, I mean...I'd like that. Prove that I drive you wild with desire by ripping my shirt off!" By the time she finished speaking, she was gazing eagerly up at him. "Well, Archer?"

"You'd just make me sew it back together for you afterwards," he pointed out.

"Of course," she said.

"I can be passionate without being savage," he said firmly, and he released her and took a step back from her.

It was a reluctant motion, and the instant he made it, it hit him painfully how much he wanted her back in his arms. Was this going to be his existence now, always pining to be as close to Rin as possible? Was that a side effect of the way she'd pulled him back to reality for her sake?

"Archer?" she said uncertainly.

He must have been gazing at her with too much longing. Before she could say anything more, he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up and off of her body.

Or he tried to, anyway. Instead, he wound up tugging furiously at the fabric as it bunched up around her head, while her arms waved frantically about. "Augh, Archer! This isn't gentle at all! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to--"

The shirt finally came off. Her hair was a rumpled mess, her cheeks were bright with embarrassment, and she still had a white camisole on--not to mention her stockings and her lacy panties.

"Oh," she said. She craned her neck a little to look at the shirt in his hands. "After all that, you didn't even tear it, Archer? I'm, I'm disappointed."

Archer swallowed hard. He had to fight a wave of dizziness. It had been too long since he'd felt his body react this way. Only one thought remained to him: he couldn't let Rin see how much she was already affecting him. "Don't tell a guy he's disappointing you at a time like this. It seriously ruins the mood."

Predictably, she glared at him. But the blush didn't vanish from her cheeks. "You don't get to lecture me about the mood, Archer, since I'm your Master again. If the mood is ruined, it's up to you to fix it. Now take off your pants!"

He had to stall for time. He couldn't take off his pants yet. "Jeez, aren't you moving too quickly, Rin? You'll probably just faint again if--"

"Take them off!"

Her voice had too much command in it for him to resist. The old command spell might not have been there anymore, but the memory of it was still strong. Before he could stop himself, Archer spared a thought for the disappearance of his pants, and with that, they were gone.

"Oh," Rin said. She blushed harder and quickly started to avert her gaze. Then she stopped. Her eyes slid back to where they'd started. "It's big," she said.

"Of course it's big," he said. "Did you think Rin Tohsaka would call forth a guy with a small dick? You're more capable than that." But he was relieved. She hadn't commented on the most awkward thing.

"Um," she said, frowning a little. "Is it really already standing up like that?"

Oh. She was commenting on it after all. "That's just because I'm efficient," he said.

But there was too much of a note of protest in his voice, and she picked up on it. Rin leaned down a little. "Hmph! Listen up, Archer's you-know-what. Your owner is a liar and he's trying to claim your current position is because he's _efficient_."

"Rin, are you talking to my penis?"

She kept going. "But I think it's just that he's a pervert who can't help himself at the sight of a girl in her underwear. Seriously, Archer! I haven't even shown you my breasts yet! I'm really insulted that you got hard without seeing my breasts, I mean, how do I know you aren't thinking of some other girl you already _have_ seen--" She was starting to babble in her concern. "No, it can't be that! You're just doing it wrong!"

He had to shut her up somehow, so he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for another kiss.

After a few seconds, he felt her relax against him with a shiver. He'd only meant to kiss her until she calmed down, but he betrayed himself yet again and kept at it for several seconds more before finally letting go of her. "It's fine, Rin," he murmured. "There's never been a girl in my life who can compare to you." It didn't feel like enough, just kissing her and saying that. It didn't adequately describe how badly he wanted to keep holding her, even though he wasn't the sort of guy who could hold anyone properly. But maybe if he could keep that blush on her cheeks, if he could add a look of joy to it, it might start to be enough.

"Archer," she finally said after a while of leaning against him, "will that really fit inside me? If something goes wrong, it's your fault for being too big and getting too excited, you know."

"I hate to say it." It took him a while to speak, because holding her like this was draining his reason. He could feel her breathing against his chest, and the sensation whited out his world every time it hit him. "But you're getting excited too."

"Not as much as you." There was defiance in her voice.

Was that true? He wasn't sure, but it was hard to deny. The way his body responded to the woman in his arms was something impossible for him to measure. For an eternity now, that body had been nothing but a shell to him, a vessel for a borrowed dream and a broken ideal, numbed to both pain and bliss. So the way she woke up his senses wasn't something he could compare to any normal baseline.

Still, she _had_ just issued him a challenge. It was in the nature of their relationship that he had to prove her wrong. Archer dropped suddenly to one knee, still holding Rin against him, and before she could do more than give a small cry of surprise, he took hold of her panties, pulled them down, and pressed two fingers in between her legs.

" _Archer!_ " Rin punched him in the face hard enough that it almost hurt, then promptly tried to pull back from him. Unfortunately, with her underwear down around her knees, her agility was severely limited, so she just wound up pinwheeling her arms frantically until she collapsed back onto the bed.

Had he really just put his hand there? Had it really been that wet? No, he couldn't sit here wallowing in his shock like that. Archer leaned forward and tugged Rin's panties the rest of the way off her, then set them aside. "Yeah, you're excited too."

"Archer, you can't touch me there when you haven't even seen me naked yet. It's in the rules. Isn't it?" She propped herself up on her elbows to look up at him worriedly. Her hair was still messy, and the blush hadn't totally faded.

He grinned. "There's no way I can follow the rules around you, Rin." He only meant it to come out as a taunt. He meant to look smug and in control when he said it. But to his dismay, Archer heard desperation in his own voice.

"Ah, no," Rin said, that blush brightening once again. "You're going to be totally savage and ravish me without even taking all of my clothes off, aren't you?"

"Would you mind if I did?" Where had his ability to be smug and sarcastic gone? The question came out sounding too gentle and genuinely curious.

She nodded and sat up on the bed. "Take my undershirt off, Archer. Do it right now, because I can't wait any longer. You're really turning me up."

Some part of him, deep inside, whispered that he should be out there in the world being a hero while he had the option. Many lives were being lost as he knelt here, many people were going unsaved. But Rin Tohsaka was looking at him with a bright blush on her face and barely any clothes on, and she wanted him to be her lover. It was impossible, but somehow that was more important right now. Still kneeling before the bed, Archer leaned over Rin as she lay halfway on it, grasped the bottom of her camisole, and pulled it off her body.

He pulled a little too hard. One strap broke. Rin made a smug little noise of satisfaction. "I see! I really am turning you into a wild creature full of untamed desire for me! I'm so pleased, Archer. I'm really pleased to be doing that."

"Where did you learn that kind of language, Rin?" he demanded as he started to tug one stocking off her leg, which was a more difficult procedure. He stared down at her leg as he did so, focusing all his efforts on the task. He couldn't look up at her chest. He couldn't.

"H-hey, it's not unusual language, is it?" she said. "It's not as if I was lonely and read romance novels to escape it, or something like that--I wouldn't do a thing like that, you know that."

Archer was having trouble focusing on her words. What had she even said just now? He couldn't remember. All he could think about was the way her breathing sounded right now. It was so quick and shivery. The scent of her so near him was making his head swim, so he couldn't think of anything more.

"Huh...hey, Archer. Look at me." Her voice was soft.

He pulled off her other stocking. "I am looking at you, Rin."

One hand grabbed his chin. "Not all of me!" And she lifted his head so he couldn't help but look--

Her hair was still a mess. It spilled down around her shoulders in knots that he'd have to comb out later. And below that...Archer's breath stuck in his throat again. That was stupid. He was a spirit and didn't need to breathe.

"I'm going to get mad in a few seconds, Archer," Rin said. "I'm going to get really annoyed that you're staring at my breasts and not saying anything about how they're perfect."

That was an unreasonable demand. He couldn't talk at all right now. He tried, and instead only a little half-moan escaped him. He couldn't stop thinking about her beautiful messy hair and how he'd have to untangle it later. Would she be content then? Would she be in pain? Would he have made her gasp and smile and glow with pleasure?

"Archer?" She sounded worried.

He did the only thing he could do. Archer leaned forward, took hold of one of her shoulders, and filled his mouth with her breast.

"Ah--Archer!" Her voice sounded as unsteady as his breath had felt.

He sucked at her harder, and somehow he endured the sweetness of the way she shivered in his grasp. He drew his tongue across her hardening nipple, and somehow he endured the bliss of her soft gasp.

"I guess you like them," she whispered. "It's not a surprise, Archer. My breasts are as perfect as every part of me, so I had no reason to worry you wouldn't."

When he finally pulled away from her and let go of her shoulder, she fell back onto the bed again, still shivering.

"That's right," Archer said, trying desperately to recollect himself. "It's only natural that a handsome Servant would have a beautiful Master, so you never had any cause for concern. You should just count yourself lucky I didn't faint when I saw you naked. Then you'd be left with no one to satisfy you."

"I could do it myself," she said quickly. "Don't underestimate me, Archer!"

He squinted a little at her, dubiously.

"Not...that it's something I do!" she added, even more quickly. "I'd just be really good at it if I did."

He squinted more.

"I'm too busy with my studies to spend time with that sort of magazine anyway!" Rin paused. "You need a magazine to, um, do that, don't you?"

Archer laughed. When he stopped, Rin was looking at him in a peculiar fashion. There was a strange sentiment in her eyes, a sort of satisfaction that had nothing to do with what he'd been doing to her body. He hesitated. "Rin...?"

"My Archer's happy," she said softly. "I made him happy...isn't that right?" She lay there naked on the bed, her legs dangling off the edge of it, her beautiful hair fanned out around her head, and she spoke of making him happy.

He let his eyes flicker closed for a second. "Yeah. You do that, Rin." It made a strange sensation pop up in his stomach to admit it, like he'd swallowed an octopus whole before it had been properly diced and cooked. How could he say a thing like that? How could he be happy when there were, right this second, people out there in the world he wasn't saving?

But Rin was here, and he was saving her every second.

"I'm glad," she was saying. "I'm really glad, so--"

He rested a hand on her thigh. She stopped speaking and drew in a sudden quick breath. Before she could prepare herself any more, Archer buried his head between her legs.

She froze.

Archer almost couldn't move himself. Her scent was overwhelming him; scant short hairs were tickling his nose. He tried to remember where he was supposed to put his tongue.

Rin exhaled all in a rush. Archer realized she'd been holding her breath.

"Stupid Archer," she muttered. "Making a girl wait!" He felt her hand settle lightly on the back of his head.

Between his legs, he felt the first premonition of an ache. Confusion reigned up above: he wanted to be inside her already, but more than that right now he wanted to rest here with his head between her thighs.

He wanted to taste her.

Archer touched his tongue to the very top of her slit and hesitantly licked at her. The smallest moan escaped her. His confidence bolstered, Archer pressed his tongue in a little lower.

"Higher, Archer." Her voice was ragged.

Higher? But what was there for him to do if he went higher? Wasn't he supposed to put _something_ inside her? Still, he obligingly slid his tongue higher up and was rewarded by a pleased little gasp from Rin and the feel of her clit going hard against his tongue. Oh, right. _That's_ what there was for him to do if he went higher.

Her fingers tightened on his hair. He pressed his mouth more fully against her. Everything but the smell and taste of her body had faded from his awareness--that, and the quickening of her breath. Even the ache slowly growing in his cock was distant. All he could think about was the small round nub beneath his tongue, the hairs prickling at his nose, the soft wetness that met his lips.

She began to stroke his hair. He responded by licking her, hard, again and again. He couldn't tell how much time went by like this--there were too many moments where he paused and just breathed in the scent of her, while she shivered at the heat of his breath.

Archer didn't mind that he ached. It was more than enough that he also made Rin shiver. Besides, he'd long since learned to detach himself from his own feelings, hadn't he?

In the end, it was Rin whose hold on his head suddenly tightened, Rin who yanked him roughly away from her. "I'll kill you," she said. He stared down at her, dazed, enchanted by how flushed her face was and how bright her eyes were. "I'll kill you if you make me finish before you're even inside of me. That isn't right, Archer!"

He licked the taste of her off his lips and tried to organize his thoughts. "It's going to hurt, Rin," he finally said in a voice that was too low and openly worried for his liking. It couldn't be helped, though--she'd blasted away his restraint already. "It troubles me when you're hurt." No, now he'd really said too much. He looked away quickly.

The bed squeaked just slightly as she sat up. Once again, she reached for his face and gently turned it so he couldn't help but look at her again. "It's fine, Archer," she said. "I promise you I won't cry. I know it'll feel good in the end, because it's you. There's no way I'll be troubled by a little pain at a time like this."

He looked down at her bright, fearless eyes and he ached in more places than one. There was no way someone like him deserved a woman like this.

But she didn't give him a choice. She never had. She'd never allowed him to be the worthless calculating superhero when he was at her side, only the knight she needed. This time, she leaned up and kissed him before he could object.

He obligingly kissed her back.

When she withdrew, she was frowning a little. "Your mouth is sticky, Archer," Rin complained.

He grinned. "That's you on it. Don't worry about it...you taste good, Rin. You taste amazing."

She frowned more deeply. "Now you sound like some kind of cannibal. It's gross." But the flush hadn't left her cheeks, and without any further delay, she proceeded to fling herself back onto the bed fully. "All right, Archer. No more delays like that. It's time for you to put that," and she pointed, "in this," she pointed again, her cheeks growing redder by the second. "Okay?"

"Okay," he said. He couldn't say no when her face was like that. Archer lowered himself to the bed and leaned down to nuzzle at Rin's throat. She wrapped her arms lightly around him and pressed her face into the top of his head.

He started to slide a finger inside her, only to be stopped by an exasperated sigh. "Not that, Archer! Your _other_ thing! Put the other thing in me!"

"Hmph." How was he managing to sound cool and distant enough to go "hmph" at a time like this? He probably wasn't. It was a really shaky sort of "hmph," he thought. "Fine, Rin. I shouldn't reward your impatience, but I have no choice at this point."

Archer lifted his head to cover her mouth with his before she could complain any further. Then he told hold of his cock, almost wincing at how fiercely sensitive it was by now, set it against her slit, and slowly pushed himself into her.

Once again, the world began to fall away and disappear around him, except for her body suddenly going still beneath him. Archer pulled his lips away from hers to tuck his head into the crook of her neck and gently kiss her throat. Everything needed to be gentle. She deserved no less.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sighed. "Ah--" Her breath hitched abruptly. "Ah." Was that pain in her voice, as he pressed deeper into her? He couldn't bear it, so he kissed her harder. "Ah, Archer, stop."

He was almost fully inside her now, and some distant part of his brain was going absolutely crazy with sensation, but he kept it safely locked away. He stopped, and he lifted his head from her throat to stare down at her face. She was chewing on her lip a little, but other than that the pain was virtually gone from her face. She merely looked up at him curiously.

"That's...that's enough for now, Archer," she said, and he had to keep himself from shuddering at the wonder in her voice. "Just--give me a minute to get used to how it feels, would you?"

He closed his eyes for a second, then opened them again. "Yeah. Of course, Rin."

A small, uncertain smile curved up her mouth. "How stupid of me to ask...you'd do whatever I said right now, wouldn't you?"

He couldn't lie, then and there. "Naturally."

"Then..." She seemed to come to a decision. "Archer, tell me how it feels for you."

He blinked. "What?"

"Tell me how _you_ feel," she said firmly. "You idiot, this isn't just about making me feel good! If you're not crying out my name in ecstasy by the end of this, I'll be seriously mad! So think about how it feels, and _tell me_!"

Archer stared down at her in surprise. He let his gaze wander down her body, across the soft curves of her breasts, her slim hips, the hint of blood starting to trickle from where their bodies joined. How could he think about himself when he had her?

She reached up and stroked his cheek. "Stupid Archer. I want to know I'm making you feel good, too."

That was it. He couldn't disobey her any longer. He drew in a long, slow breath and tried to focus. "It's..." What could he say? "It's really hot." That was the first thing that came to mind.

Her gentle look quickly became a glare. "Of course it's hot! If it wasn't I'd be a vampire or a corpse and you're not into that, right? Are you, Archer?"

"Of course not!" He found himself matching her glare with one of his own. His body screamed pleasure at him, and he just glowered down at her. "I'm into you, Rin."

"You're _really_ into me," she said, suddenly smug. She pointed down at the place they entwined. "Get it, Archer? Into me?"

He sighed. "Yes, Rin. I get it."

"Anyway," she continued, "that was a really poor attempt! Tell me something else about how it feels."

She didn't understand. It was dangerous to ask him that. It was really dangerous for him to think about that. If he started thinking about that, the box he'd locked away all his own feelings in at the back of his head would crack open, and what would he do then? Would he even have _desires_ of his own, and not just feelings? It was a slightly frightening thought.

"I'm waiting, Archer," she said, but her voice was a little unsteady. Her eyes were still bright.

Words escaped him. "You're trembling," he said.

"Ah, I am not!" She flushed more deeply. "And I told you to talk about what _you_ felt, not what I--"

"Yeah," he said. "That's what I mean. I, ah. I can feel you shivering all, all around me."

She blinked.

"Ah, you just--it just--" Archer shuddered. It was just like he'd been afraid of. It had been too long since he'd felt anything of consequence, and now it was overwhelming him. "It's really tight and it got tighter when I said that."

"When you stammered," she whispered. She reached up again and stroked his cheekbones, the line of his jaw, his throat, his collarbone--her fingers were all over him and he had to try not to shake. "When you lost control like that, Archer. I just suddenly really wanted you to be totally mine." Her breath quickened a little, and so did her voice. "What's inside me is completely mine, isn't it? You can't ever leave me or disobey me now that you've, you've been with me like this." Her breasts rose and fell with her swift breaths. "Ah, I'm babbling, Archer, stop me--"

How could he stop her babbling? He could kiss her again, but for once he didn't want to do that. He wouldn't get to look down at her sprawled out beneath him if he did that. He wouldn't get to see her flushed cheeks and fiercely bright eyes. What could he do?

There was no time to waste. He made a snap decision and firmly pressed one hand over her mouth.

Rin's cheeks stayed red, but suddenly the color came from indignation as much as arousal. She bit furiously at his palm.

"That won't faze me," he said patiently. Mostly patiently. His voice was a little shaky.

Archer stared down at her for a moment longer. Then, very slowly, he started to withdraw from inside her. She bit at him again, this time more frantic than angry, but he kept going. He'd thrown his defenses away in order to tell her what he felt, so he no longer had any way of resisting the sensations that radiated through him. She was so wet against him he moved easily, but at the same time so tight he had to move slowly. Pleasure bled their bodies together. He wasn't sure where his cock ended and her slick walls began anymore.

She stopped trying to bite his hand; he realized that she was trying to moan instead. The thought of hearing her do that was an irresistible temptation to him, so Archer quickly pulled his hand away from her mouth before she had time to stop herself. Then he slowly, steadily pushed back into her.

Rin cried out. It wasn't just a moan, though. " _Archer._ "

His name, the name he had at Rin's side, poured from her lips totally infused with amazed delight. Her cheeks were red and her eyes glittered, but when she called out his name like that he couldn't bear to even look at her anymore. All he could do was bury his face in the crook of her neck and cradle his hand against her head.

After a moment, she rested her hand on his back. "Archer, tell me more. I'm really curious about how it feels for you."

He searched his shattered mind for something else to say, because he couldn't let her down. "Every time you breathe," he finally murmured, "you move around me, ah, in there." He kissed her throat to try to stabilize himself. It wasn't working. Describing the things she was doing to his body only made the sensations more real and harder to ignore. "That feeling...ah, it's so good, but Rin, it's also--um, how do I put this for you?"

Her fingers stroked his spine. "Use dirty words if you have to, Archer!"

"I won't use dirty words for you, Rin, you deserve better."

"You rotten jerk. Go on!"

"Ah, what was I saying? When you breathe a-and move against me, so wet and so hot--"

The tiniest gasp escaped her. "Mmm, Archer, am I really making you talk like that? _Keep doing it._ "

"That's the only way I know we're still two people. Otherwise--otherwise you're so tight and it feels so right being inside you, I'm certain you've made me a part of you."

Her fingers dug desperately into his back. " _Archer._ " His name again, full of joy from her lips. "Keep talking!"

What else could he possibly say? "It feels like your body's scorching away all--"

"No way, Archer."

"What?"

"You can't say 'scorching' like that. It's stupid, because that means it's a dry heat, and you just told me it was wet. So think of better words!"

He shuddered a little at the frantic confidence in her voice, and he lifted his head just enough to murmur into her ear, "Then I'm drowning in you, Rin."

She moaned outright before she could stop herself. Her body arched up against his, her breasts pushing against his chest with nipples so hard, and for an instant it felt like she drew his cock in even deeper, clasped it even tighter inside her. "Ah, I mean--that was a stupid thing to say, Archer!" She was breathing really hard and those wet walls of hers trembled without stopping against his shaft. "Drowning? That's gross! Say something more romantic! Tell me more!"

He breathed out laughter against her skin. "There's nothing more I can tell you, Rin. You were really unfair and took all my words."

She was pouting; he could hear it in her voice when she spoke again. "I'm allowed to be unfair. I've already broken multiple rules by bringing you back, so I'm allowed to be unfair. Aren't I?"

Archer propped himself back up. Shifting position drove him deeper into Rin's body, and she bit her lip a little again. "Yes, it's unfair how beautiful you are like this," he said without thinking.

"Stupid," she muttered, averting her gaze. "You just did a cliched thing, Archer."

He opened his mouth to say something bold and confident to make up for whatever the cliched thing was, but in the end he faltered and instead asked, "Rin, does it hurt?"

"Huh?" She looked back at him and blinked. "Ah, it...yeah, it hurts a little."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead apologetically. She quickly rested her other hand in his hair, so he lingered like that.

"It really isn't that bad," she said softly. "It's worth it. It's worth it to have you inside of me, with that look on your face."

He lifted his head. "What look on my face?"

She smiled. The look in her eyes was soft and gentle. "That's a secret of mine. Um, you can start moving again, Archer."

Archer opened his mouth to tell her that he had no need to move, he had no need to do anything but lie here in her arms, but his body betrayed him. His hips moved against hers the moment she gave him permission, and she let out a little gasp. "Rin," he said quickly, "are you all right?"

She flushed darkly. "Ugh! If you're going to ask me that every time I make a noise, I might as well just lie back and pretend to be dead, Archer!"

"Ah, no," he said. He thrust a little into her again. "That'd trouble me even more, so don't do that."

"Good," she said. "It's good that you don't want me to do that, because--um, this is really improper." Her voice was unsteady, and every time it wavered a new tremor ran through him. "But I want to yell with delight every time you move inside me."

He was so enraptured by the sound of her soft and pleased voice, he almost missed what she was saying. His eyes widened when the meaning hit him, and he struggled to calm himself enough to speak. "How disappointing..." Yes, he sounded cool and composed when he murmured that, or at least close to it.

"Disappointing?" Rin's gaze grew uncertain.

"Yes, that you still have the presence of mind to hold in your screams of pleasure." He gave her his boldest grin. "I'll end that right now, Rin."

"What?" She was on the edge of a glare once more. "Don't tell me you think you can make me cry out when I don't want to."

"You just said you wanted to."

She turned her head to look pointedly away from him in a huff. He drew in a quick breath at the way the gesture stirred her hair against the pillow. Then, slowly, he lifted a hand and traced his fingers across her chin and throat.

"That's not enough," she mumbled. "You've got to do more than that, Archer."

He drew his hand lower and caught one hard nipple between his thumb and a finger, even as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth against her body. "You're already so excited, Rin. I probably barely need to do anything to make you sing out."

She bit her lower lip furiously and continued to refuse to look at him.

He rubbed his thumb over her nipple and leaned harder into her. "Well, there's no use in your lying. You're wetter than a storm, Rin."

She glanced back at him with a frown. "Did you just say that I'm raining on your dick, Archer?"

"Don't say it like that."

"You're the one who said it. Oh, is it 'dick' you have a problem with?"

He frowned too now.

"It's inside me, so I can call it whatever I want. Did you know that it's Schwanz in German?"

"I don't want to know what it is in German, Rin."

"Ding. Pimmel. Schniedelwutz. Glied."

"Rin."

"Wiener. Spatzi. Schwanzus longus. Würmchen--"

There was only one way to shut her up, so he leaned down and kissed her again. As he did, he squeezed her breast a little more firmly, rubbed her nipple a little harder, and finally he was rewarded by her soft moan in his mouth.

"That didn't count," she said when he finally pulled his lips away from hers. "That noise I just made, it didn't count, Archer."

"You're lying, Rin," he murmured. "But I'll just have to make you cry out louder." Before she could object, he lowered his head to her chest and sucked hard at her breast. But he wasn't prepared for that feeling--for the sensation of her filling up his mouth, for the joy of hearing her tiny protesting moan. He thrust into her again before he could stop himself, and again in response to the eager noise she made. Suddenly her hand was behind his head, fingers once again tight in his hair.

"It's strange, Archer," she murmured. He started to lift his head curiously, but her grasp on his hair tightened. She kept him pinned to her breast as she spoke in wondering tones. "It's really strange." She stroked his hair. "I've done a lot of things to my body as part of my magical training, you know?" Her other hand slid to his back now and wandered down his spine. "Most of them hurt. I never regretted it, and I always thought that any sacrifice or pain was worth it. I never expected to feel so rewarded by my own body."

Archer wanted to tell her that she deserved to be rewarded by every part of her. The Master who'd found a way to teach him of both pride and happiness where he'd known nothing of either of them before deserved infinite rewards just for being herself. But complicated words like that disappeared into the whirl of sensation possessing him. Instead, as he lifted his head from her chest, all he could say was, "Rin, I hate to say it, but I can't do this for much longer without--ah, you know." How stupid, that he couldn't even say what he needed to do, but in her arms he accepted such foibles without fuss.

"Took you long enough to admit it, stupid," she said in the most affectionate of voices. "What do I have to say to get you to stop holding back, anyway? 'Fill me up with your burning seed'? 'Spit forth your love ju--'"

He quickly leaned back down to kiss her before she could say anymore. At least, that was what he meant to do, but in an instant he forgot his purpose. His hips moved against hers, and she cried out again beneath his lips.

"I have a little confession to make, Archer," she whispered. "I don't know how I held out this long already. No, that's not completely true. The pain helped. See, even something aggravating like that has a point." Her words puffed lightly against his ear as she nuzzled him. "Well, what I'm saying is that I'm going to go crazy very shortly." _She_ was going to go crazy? He was already out of his mind with her touch. "I'm probably going to die in your arms. That's what happens when a lady has a really intense orgasm, isn't it? I've heard some languages call it 'the little death.'"

He had a split second to decide whether she wanted him to be matter-of-fact or absurdly romantic. "You won't die," he said, opting for the former. Then he rethought it, and said instead, "I'll kiss you back to life if you do."

"Now you're just, just contradicting yourself, Archer," she complained. "But either one is all right. Oh--"

He gathered her fully into his arms and thrust deeply into her one last time.

She moaned long and low in one trembling breath.

The feeling swept through him and burst out of him inside of her.

How long had it been since he'd allowed himself that kind of release? Even death wasn't so complete, because he'd always known he still had obligations waiting for him on the other side. This time, though, this time--he'd made Rin happy. For a few seconds, he knew that was all he'd ever needed to do, and he was content.

After a time, that perfect silence was broken. "Archer, since when do you get to be on top of me like this for so long? Roll over."

With a shiver, Archer pulled his softening cock out from inside her and rolled onto his back. "Oh, I'm sorry, Master. I didn't realize I was being timed." The sarcasm was back. He could no longer bring himself to be completely bare in every way before another person. "You know, most people would consider a lengthy performance of that kind a really good thing."

And she leaned over him. Her eyes were still bright. Her face was still flushed. Even as he hid behind sarcasm and biting remarks once more, she pushed those masks aside. "Huh, Archer? 'A lengthy performance'?"

"Isn't that what I said, Rin?"

She grinned down at him. "Stupid Archer. Claim that's what it was if you will, but I know the truth." She bent forward, her hair draping down to cover his face, and she murmured, "We made love. My Archer and I made love, and it was really good."

How could Archer respond to that? He couldn't. He really couldn't, so he just lifted one hand to her tousled hair, and he slowly began to comb his fingers through it.

In time, she slept, sprawled over his chest, and in an improbable turn of events, he was happy throughout the night.


End file.
